Patient tracking in hospitals is extremely difficult. Most hospitals use paper systems (e.g., charts, dry erase boards) or computer systems to manage patients, but patient tracking cannot be done in real-time. The present invention features a novel tracking device for tracking patients in a hospital. The tracking device of the present invention can help improve patient management and even help improve infant recovery if a kidnapping occurs. The tracking device of the present invention features an optical lock and a para-aramid synthetic fiber (e.g., Kevlar®) housing with a reinforced casing, making the device difficult to remove or break.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.